


A Constant Reminder

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	A Constant Reminder

Dean felt a soft touch tracing over the handprint on his shoulder; it made him shudder and roll over. When his eyes opened, they were met by a set of golden ones. In the midst of being only half awake, Dean cracked a grin and snuggled closer to the angel.  
“Good morning Sunshine,” Gabriel’s eyes traced over Dean.

“Mmm,” Dean stretched his arms above his head, “’mornin’”

Gabriel finally convinced him to get up, mostly using bribery and kisses. So what if Dean ate pie for breakfast every morning since Gabe started hanging around more? Sam would complain that he was going to die of a heart attack, but Dean figured he’d get ganked by a monster before that time came. Apple pie was breakfast for today; you just couldn’t go wrong with apple pie.

Normally, they would struggle getting dressed. Normally, they’d barely be able to keep their hands off of each other long enough to get clothes on period. Normally, Sam would complain that he could hear them from his motel room. Things hadn’t been going normally for a while now. Dean knew that something was up with Gabriel, but neither of them were about to go into some girly-ass chick-flick talk about their feelings. Although, Dean didn’t like when Gabriel wasn’t like himself. As annoying as Gabe’s normal self was, it was who Dean fell—in love with—for.

He started noticing it a few weeks ago. At the time, Dean didn’t think anything of it. Occasionally, Gabriel got possessive anyway; he wasn’t very into sharing his toys with others. Dean didn’t think anything of it when Gabe wouldn’t let Castiel sit by him, touch him, or talk to him too much. Sometimes Dean got mean to Sammy if he thought Sam was spending too much time with Gabe. Honestly, he just thought that Gabriel was going through a phase. It was starting to not feel like a phase, and Gabe bullying Castiel was getting annoying. Having a mopey angel was bad enough; having his brother turn into a protective boyfriend just made things worse. Sam could be a real asshole if he felt like someone was being too rude to Castiel. He’d been being a real asshole lately.

So even though Gabe had called him Sunshine—which was somehow demeaning and cute all at the same time—and had given him apple pie, Dean still knew that something wasn’t right. He just couldn’t bring himself to say anything; what was he supposed to say anyway?

“How come I get stuck crammed in the backseat?” Sam complained when they got back on the road.

“Because I’m the oldest and I get to decide who gets shotgun,” Dean glanced over at Gabriel, who was smirking.

“Dean never allows me to sit up their either Sam,” Cas gave a loving look over at Sam.

“That’s not true,” Dean rolled his eyes, “you’ve sat up here plenty of times. You’re always popping up beside me while I’m driving.”

The smirk that had just been on Gabriel’s face faded and he crossed his arms. For a moment, Dean thought the angel might just up and leave, but he still sat there. What had he even said? Moody little bitch. Jesus, Gabriel was becoming worse than Sam with his mood swings.

It was getting late so they stopped at a diner. Castiel sat in the booth, Sammy following close behind. Dean slid into the other side, sitting across from Cas. He patted the seat next to him and Gabe sat down. The waitress came by and took their orders. Cas just wanted some water, Sam ordered a salad, Dean got himself a double cheeseburger, and—of course—Gabriel ordered dessert.

“Come on Cas,” Dean shoved his burger towards the angel’s face, “you know you like these.”

“Dean, I do not require food,” Cas shook his head.

“Neither does Gabe, but he’s still eating,” Dean shoved the burger again, “Just take a bite. Seriously, these are so fucking good and Sammy’s too much of a girl to eat one, so just try it!”

“Fine,” Cas sighed and leaned forward, taking the tiniest bite possible, “Are you happy now?”

“Extremely,” Dean leaned back into his seat.

Gabriel stood up and went outside, and not in a pleasant way either. Dean couldn’t believe that the trickster had left his dessert sitting completely untouched on the table. If there was anything that Gabriel didn’t do, it was leaving an unfinished dessert. Sam gave Dean a concerned look; Cas was still staring shocked at the door. With a displeased sigh, Dean got up and went outside.

He found him standing by the Impala; truthfully, Dean couldn’t believe that Gabriel had stuck around. Obviously upset, Gabe had his arms crossed and his head down; he looked like a pouting toddler. Dean walked over to him, avoiding getting too close knowing that angels were stronger than they seemed. It was quiet. Once again, Dean didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what had set Gabriel off this time. Gabriel was tapping his foot impatiently, like he wanted Dean to say something, but Dean was still at a loss. They never had to have talks like this. Their fights were more along the lines of Dean throwing punches, Gabriel talking smack, and them having make-up sex afterwards. It was never this weird ‘I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it-but-I-also-want-to-talk-about-it’ thing that it was right now.

“Really?” Gabriel finally looked at him, “You don’t have anything to say?”

“No,” Dean caught the angel’s stare, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I’m just getting really damn sick of this,” Gabriel continued as if Dean had any idea what he was talking about.

“What?” Dean stared at him.

“You and my little brother is what,” Gabriel was obviously furious, “Look, I get it that you guys have some sort of ‘bond’ or whatever, but that doesn’t mean that you have to parade that fact in my face.”

“Gabriel, babe, I still have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Dean tried to get closer, but Gabe pushed him back a little.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he glared, “You and Cas just spend so much time together riding in your ‘baby’ and you always share your damn burgers with him and you both are always giving each other looks,” he sucked in a breath, “and then to top it all off, you’ve got his ugly-ass handprint on your shoulder!”

Suddenly, it all hit Dean. This had nothing to do with him, it didn’t really have anything to do with Castiel, this was all about the handprint on Dean’s left shoulder.

“Is that really what this is about?” Dean raised his brow, “You being jealous over the handprint on my shoulder?”

“No! It’s not just that,” Gabriel protested.

“Gabe—” Dean gave him a look.

“It’s like he’s branded you Dean,” Gabriel was still yelling, “I can’t fucking touch you without being reminded that you don’t belong me to. I’m constantly shown that I don’t get to have you to myself. I don’t like sharing Dean!”

“Wait—just wait a goddamn second,” Dean took a step towards him, “I don’t fucking belong to anybody first off, and secondly,” his voice softened, “if I did it wouldn’t be to Cas.”

“He’s the one who got to save you Dean,” Gabriel sighed, “I didn’t do anything to save you…ever.”

“Oh come on,” Dean cautiously took another step forward, “Does it even matter who got me out of Hell?”

“Yes it does,” Gabriel looked up at him with those caramel eyes, “Seeing that handprint on you,” he paused, looking ashamed that they were even having this conversation, “it’s this constant reminder that Castiel is not only better than me, but is closer to MY boyfriend than I will ever get to be.”

Well that was a chick-flick moment if Dean had ever seen one. Somehow, it wasn’t funny now. If this was Sammy, he could tease him for being such a girl. If this was Cas, he could tease him about being so socially awkward. But it wasn’t either of them. This was Gabriel. This was Gabriel actually being honest—which was a rarity in itself.

“Fuck Gabe,” Dean closed the space between them, backing him against the car, “I don’t know how to get it through your thick fucked up head that I…” Dean caught himself. There was no way he was saying that.  
“That you what?” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows.

Dean’s thoughts were scrambling; his throat felt like it was on fire. His stomach was trying to crawl its way out and his heart was attempting to go into cardiac arrest. Had he really gotten that close to saying it? Those eyes were just looking at him. Dean couldn’t take it. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and put it on his left shoulder, right on the scar there. Gabriel’s touch was warm and felt so good on the sensitive scar tissue.

“This part of me isn’t any less yours because someone else touched it first,” Dean bit his lip, “Goddammit Gabriel, don’t make me fucking say it!”

“Say what?” Unexpectedly there was an eyebrow curving up in interest on Gabe’s face.

“No, we’re not doing this,” Dean shook his head, but he noticed that Gabriel’s hand had fit itself perfectly over the scar.

“Come on Dean-o,” Gabriel leaned in, his breath even smelled sweet, and chastely kissed him. Dean let out a soft moan when Gabriel squeezed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I don’t want anyone else but you, I don’t want Cas, I just want you,” Dean’s forehead pressed against the angel’s, “Ijustfuckingloveyouokay?”

Their lips were quickly pressed together, Dean’s hands gripping the sides of Gabe’s face. It wasn’t the prettiest kiss or the smoothest kiss, but it was full of passion and a little bit of spite. Dean felt Gabriel’s fingers sliding into the sleeve of his t-shirt, just brushing over his scar. A shudder went down Dean’s back.

“Ijustfuckingloveyoutoo,” Gabriel smiled before placing the softest of kisses onto Cas’ handprint.


End file.
